The Pains of Being a Girl
by Trigzl
Summary: Haruhi misses a day of school and the boys go to her house to find out why. Other than being in a bad mood, she really doesn't seem too sick. Rated T for mild language. No specific pairings. Complete.


The Pains of Being a Girl

**A/N: I've been re-watching Ouran High School Host Club and reading the manga, so I decided to try an Ouran fanfic since I haven't done one before. It's my second favorite anime and I love the characters a lot. **

**Summary: **Haruhi misses a day of school and the boys go to her house to find out why. Other than being in a bad mood, she really doesn't seem too sick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its characters; Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

**_After class in Music room #3_**

"Mommy, our precious daughter didn't come to school today!" Tamaki wailed.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, continuing to write in his notebook, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for her absence."

"What if she was kidnapped! Or she got in trouble with the Yakuza and they took her hostage or maybe aliens abducted her and took her to some far away planet!"

"I highly doubt that anything like that happened, Tamaki. You're overreacting."

"Though, it is strange that she's not here," Kaoru leaned against the back of the couch in the club room.

"Haruhi's never missed a day of class so far," Hikaru mirrored his brother.

Honey set his fork down on the empty plate, "Maybe she ate too much cake and got a stomach ache."

"Yeah," Mori agreed from his seat on the other side of the table.

"I don't know about that…" Hikaru mused.

"…but maybe she is sick." Kaoru frowned.

Kyoya hid a smirk behind his black notebook.

"My poor daughter is sick! I must go check on her," Tamaki ran to the door.

"We want to come too," the twins skipped after him.

"Wait for me~" Honey hurried along; Mori following close behind.

Kyoya sighed and strode out after the group, closing the doors as he left.

**_Haruhi's apartment_**

"Haruhi~!" the Hitachiin twins chorused as they knocked on the door.

There was no answer so they knocked again, repeating the noise until it got obnoxious.

"Maybe she isn't home," Honey suggested, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

The twins were about to knock once more when the door opened slightly.

"What the hell do you guys want," Haruhi glared through the crack.

"Mommy, she cursed at us," Tamaki backed away.

"We wanted to know why you weren't at school today," the twins said.

"Because I don't feel well," she growled, "Now leave me the hell alone," she began to shut the door when Kyoya stuck his foot in the way with a smile.

"You failed to inform me that you would not be attending today. You still have a large debt to repay, remember."

"You said we didn't have club today. Besides, why do I have to tell you guys every time something happens? I woke up not feeling well and decided it best not to go to school. It's really none of your damn business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to bed."

"But we came all this way to make sure you were okay, Haruhi," the twins said.

"I even brought you some cake," Honey held up a half-eaten strawberry cake, "Though I guess I got a little hungry on the way and ate some…"

"It would be nice if you invited us in for a bit," Kyoya said, "We did go out of our way to come here."

"Besides, what better way to feel better than to be surrounded by your friends?" Tamaki said.

Haruhi took a deep breath, "You guys really don't understand the point that I'm not feeling well; do you?"

Hikaru placed his hand against her forehead, "Well you don't have a fever..."

"…and you're not throwing up…" Kaoru noted.

"So you don't really seem that sick," they concluded together.

She groaned, "If I say no, you'll just stand here and bug me all day, won't you?"

"Of course."

She opened the door a teensy-bit more and slowly looked at each one of them, "Fine. But you have to let me rest and not cause any trouble, you got that?"

"Thank you, Haruhi~" the twins dashed inside, followed by Tamaki. The others walked in like civilized people.

"If you want tea or anything, then you'll have to make it yourselves," Haruhi went into her room and shut the door.

"We should make her some soup," Honey suggested.

"But she doesn't have a cold," Kaoru pointed out.

"Fancy tuna," Mori said.

"If she doesn't feel well then I doubt she wants to eat anything," Hikaru said.

"Alright men," Tamaki said, "We'll make it our mission to take care of Haruhi until she feels better!"

"But boss," Kaoru started.

"We don't even know what's wrong with her," Hikaru said.

"So how are we supposed to help?" they asked in unison.

"If you were listening," Kyoya said idly, writing something in his notebook, "She told us not to bother her."

"But we want to make her feel better," Honey said, "Oh, I know! I'll let her hold Usa-chan." He walked to her bedroom door, "Haru-chan?" he slowly opened the door and stepped into her room.

"Honey-sempai is going into Haruhi's room!" Tamaki said with alarm, though he was careful not to yell.

"We want to go in her room, too," the twins whined.

The three of them, plus Mori, scooted closer to the open door, listening closely.

"Honey-sempai?" Haruhi said wearily, from where she was sitting up in bed, "What is it?"

"I thought you might like to hold Usa-chan," he handed her the pink bunny.

"Uh, thanks," she held the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, well, some water would be nice."

"Okay~ I'll be right back," he skipped out of the room.

"Honey-sempai! What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki wailed.

"I'm helping Haru-chan. She wants some water."

"I'll get it for her," Kaoru was already in the kitchen with a glass in his hand.

"I'll go with you to make sure you don't spill it," Hikaru helped him fill it up with water.

The twins tiptoed into her room, "Haruhi~ We brought you some water. Are you feeling any better?"

"Of course not, it's been like five minutes since you guys got here. I haven't miraculously gotten better all of a sudden," she sounded annoyed.

"Geez, we were just asking," Hikaru said, handing her the glass.

"Can we get you anything else?" Kaoru asked.

"No thanks," she shifted and wrapped her arm tighter around her abdomen, "Now get out and leave me alone."

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Hikaru said, "You were nice to Honey-sempai and now you're mad at us."

"I don't feel well and I'm in a bad mood, okay! I told you guys not to bother me; now get the hell out of my room!"

"Alright, sorry," they hurried out.

Tamaki grabbed the twins and pulled them into the living room, "You doppelgangers; you made Haruhi mad!"

"But we were just trying to help," they said defensively.

"She doesn't need your help, she needs her daddy to care for her," Tamaki went over to her room and peeked inside, "My dear, daddy's here to make you feel all bet-"

"Goddammit, Tamaki-sempai! I told you not to bother me!"

He fell backwards on the floor with his mouth open in a gasp.

"Way to go boss," the twins said.

The six of them found a way to sit quietly in the living room for about half-an-hour.

"Maybe we should just leave," Kaoru said, "She doesn't want us to be here and with her sleeping it's not much fun."

"You're probably right," Tamaki agreed. They stood up and got ready to go.

Haruhi's door opened and she shuffled out holding her glass of water.

"Haru-chan!" Honey ran up to her, "Are you feeling better now?"

She wearily shook her head, "I just got up to get some medicine."

"You could've asked us to get it for you," Hikaru offered.

"I thought you all had left," she went to the kitchen and took a medicine bottle from the cabinet, shaking a few pills into her hand and swallowing them. She went to set the glass on the counter, but it slipped and fell to the floor, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Haruhi!" Everyone cried out.

Tamaki rushed to her, avoiding the glass, "Are you alright?" he cupped her face in his hands.

Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she brought her hands up to wipe them away.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, "You have a cut on your finger." He rummaged through the cabinets and found a bandage. Carefully grabbing her hand, he wrapped it around her pinky, stopping the blood.

"Haru-chan, don't cry," Honey wrapped his arms around her waist. The twins embraced her from each side, and Mori placed a hand on her head.

"Dammit," she muttered through her tears, "I don't know why I'm crying. It doesn't even hurt and I'm fine and I just…"

"It's perfectly fine," Kyoya said in a not so reassuring tone, "Your emotions are messed up at the moment." He didn't look up from his notebook, partially embarrassed at the scene before him.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Honey looked up at her.

"She's going through her menstrual cycle, or what's also known as her period," Kyoya informed them, "I see none of you paid much attention in health class. The symptoms include occasional abdominal cramps and mood swings, which we witnessed today."

"So you weren't actually sick?" the twins asked.

"I never said I was. And you knew that from the very beginning, didn't you Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi mumbled, her tears slowing to a stop.

"Why of course. I've been keeping track of your cycle. It's best not to place you with sensitive customers when you're easily upset. Also, there is a three percent increase in broken teacups and other assorted items while it's that time of the month."

"God, you guys are so annoying," she sighed, "But thanks for checking up on me. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"We forgive you," they all said.

"But only if you come to school tomorrow," the twins added, "We missed you in class."

"I'll make sure to save you some cake, okay?" Honey smiled.

"I'm so sorry my little girl is in pain," Tamaki hugged her tight, "We'll be extra nice tomorrow to make up for it."

"Tamaki-sempai, let go, you're crushing me."

"I'll go get Usa-chan."

"Watch out for the glass, Mitsukuni."

"Boss, you're going to make her mad again."

"We should probably leave now."

"Have a nice night Haruhi~. Daddy hopes you feel better."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Now get out!"

* * *

**A/N: I remembered reading a fanfic about Haruhi on her period and I liked the idea; plus guess who's currently dealing with the same problem [me]. **

**Anyway; I hope you enjoyed the story. It didn't turn out quite like I was expecting, but then again, they never do. **

**Please review if you'd like to. I always love getting constructive criticism and comments. :)**


End file.
